A Mile in Your Shoes
by beaglesplus7
Summary: This is set after Space Camp.  What happens if the roles are reversed a little on Jo and Zane.  This is rated M for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I tried to write a second chapter to A Chosen Path but this came out instead. I want to thank OrionM42, Sydnew and Alternateshadesofblue for all the Jo/Zane discussions, this story came about because of them. I'm rating this an M because my Zane does cuss a lot. **

**I don't own Eureka or any of its characters I just play with them.**

* * *

><p>Zane made his way through the woods outside of Eureka to his favorite clearing, barely noticing anything along the way. There was a meteor shower tonight and he didn't want to miss it. He needed something to take his mind off of the last week. Something, anything to get him out of the mood he was in.<p>

Originally he had planned on bringing Jo out here with him, watch the shower with her and then convince her this was the perfect place for a little dessert. He had actually planned on it being very romantic, their first real date. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "_All of those plans have gone to hell."_

"_Christ, everything with Jo has gone to hell_." He'd been upset that she'd pulled out of going to Titan without telling him. Hell he'd been upset that she'd pulled out at all. Their talk after they'd left Café Diem had turned into a full blown fight. A knock down, take no prisons, don't hold anything back, fight.

As he made his way up the trail Zane thought about the fight he'd had with Jo. "_I didn't deserve all the things she'd said to me, well at least most of it…Shit, I probably deserved about 75 percent of it_." Zane thought to himself disgustedly.

They hadn't spoken to each other since and that had been a week ago. Of course a large part of why they hadn't spoken to each other was that he had thrown her own words back in her face before he'd stormed off. He'd wanted to make her hurt as much as he was and telling her she'd been right they didn't work had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Now..now it seemed like one of the dumbest decisions he'd made in a long time. He missed her, not just the incredible sex, but her. He missed her smile, her laugh, the way she looked in the morning waking up next to him. And he didn't know how to fix it. "_I don't even know if it can be fixed_. _I thought she was good at avoiding me before I found out about the timeline switch. But fuck! That was child's play. That woman has ninja like skills when it comes to avoiding someone._ "

Zane had only seen Jo once since the fight and that had only been a fleeting glimpse across the rotunda at Global as she headed into the elevator. Although he had to admit it wasn't as if he'd sought her out. At first he had been too damn stubborn to make the first move towards reconciling. But lately, lately, it was that he just didn't know what to say to her. "_Although starting with I'm an ass and I'm sorry would probably be a good place to start. Followed by I want you back."_

And he did want her back Zane realized as he stepped into the clearing. He wanted to work things out with Jo before he left for Titan. The idea that he would be gone for six months leaving Jo behind thinking they were over and there for free to start seeing someone else if she chose…Well that was an idea that he didn't want to dwell on too long. _"It's not that she's dated a lot of guys before, but Christ Jo's hot and I'm sure as hell not the only guy in town that's noticed that."_

Zane walked into the center of the clearing, barely noticing how beautiful it really was. He threw his backpack on the ground and was about to sit down when he heard what sounded like a groan. Zane snapped his head around, moving his flashlight across the landscape. As he listened trying to see if whatever had made the noise would do it again he saw what looked to be a person struggling to sit up on the other side of the clearing.

"Jo" Zane yelled out as he took off running towards her.

Jo hurt like hell, especially her head. She began to feel around and take inventory of what shape she was in when she felt a small device right behind one of her ears. The device didn't really register with her. She'd just spent the last three months being hooked up to some weird device or another. _"Where the hell am I?" _

As she took a look around trying to determine where she was at Jo sensed, rather than saw, the man running towards her. She got ready to strike out if it proved necessary. If it was an enemy they were about to find out Josephina Lupo would not go down without one hell of a fight.

But an enemy made no sense. First off she was in the woods, not the desert and secondly the last thing she remembered she had been in that God awful infirmary at Global Dynamics. "_The same God awful infirmary I've been in for the last three months of my miserable life. Still, better to be prepared than caught off guard. God, this is going to hurt._" Jo thought to herself as she finished standing up all the way. She was surprised to find that it didn't hurt. Yeah, her head hurt and she felt dizzy but standing, standing had been a breeze.

Zane stopped up short just as he reached Jo. He'd seen that look in her eyes before, well not hers so much as the Enforcer's. The look was loud and clear, one more step and he'd get his ass kicked into the ground. But right now he really didn't care if she was still pissed and tried to beat the shit out of him. There was a rather large amount of blood running down the side of her face.

Zane reached his hand out towards her "Jo…Jo what happened?"

"_How the hell does this guy know my name?"_ Jo thought, but to Zane she snapped "Who the hell are you? And Where am I?"

Zane was visibly shaken by Jo's questions "Hmmm, Jo…its Zane. You've hit your head or something. I need…I need to get you to Allison."

"It's Major Lupo if you don't mind." Jo replied back "And who's Allison? Look buddy, I don't know who you are. So if you don't mind I need to get back before Dr. Stark or Deacon send out the troops after me."

"Dr. Stark? Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Zane started to panic a little bit. What the hell had happened? Was she seriously hurt or had she been sent on another little trip through time? Fargo had said the FTL was based off the bridge device and they had been firing it up a lot lately. "_I am so going to kill Fargo if that damn FTL did this!"_

Zane tried again to get Jo to relax her stance and let him help her. "Hmmm, sorry Major. Look I can take you back to GD, but I'm afraid Dr. Stark isn't available right now. But ahhh, Dr. Blake is or Henry …I mean Dr. Deacon. You need help, your bleeding."

Jo did relax a little and asked. "You work at Global Dynamics? You're not a Doctor, or at least I haven't seen you in the infirmary since I got here."

"Uh…No, I mean yes. I work at GD but no I'm not a doctor." Zane told her, his worry for her growing by the minute. "Look, why don't you let me give you a lift back."

Jo thought about it for a minute. She was dizzy and they had been pretty clear about her not wearing herself out. Jo snorted "_Might as well get a ride from the hot guy_. _It will give me a chance to figure out what the hell happened_." The look she gave Zane said don't try anything funny but when she spoke to him her voice was neutral "Yeah, sure, that'd be great. Thanks."

Zane reached out and took Jo's arm trying to help her to the trail, but she flinched and threw his hand off. Her voice was low and very deadly as she snapped "Don't touch me."

"_Fucking perfect, yet another version of Jo that doesn't want me anywhere near her. Well too bad sweetheart, because I'm not going anywhere."_ Zane thought as he walked Jo back to the trail leading to the road, watching every step she took in case she started to pass out or stumbled. Right now he needed to get her medical attention, fixing their love life would have to wait. _"For like a time when she remembers who the hell I am again."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The second chapter will be coming soon. Please review and let me know what you think so far. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Allison Turned To a very agitated Jo, her professional mask in place and hiding just how worried for her friend she really was. "Ok, Jo." Seeing Jo raise her eyebrows at her Allison started again. "Uh, Major Lupo. I need to ask you a few basic questions, they're standard for a possible concussion."

Seeing that Jo was waiting patiently for her to continue Allison began. "Alright, What is today's date Major?"

"January 8, 2005." Jo replied, a little bored.

"Who's the current President?"

"George W. Bush"

"What is your full name?"

"Josephina Eileen Lupo. "

"Why are you in Eureka?"

Jo glanced around the room. "Sorry Dr, but that's classified. Only Dr Stark and his team know exactly why I'm here." Jo's face closed off, she had her own mask in place now. " _And I sure don't feel like discussing it with someone I've only seen around once or twice."_

Upon hearing this Henry stepped forward. "It's alright Jo, Dr. Blake is the interim Director of Global Dynamics. She's been fully briefed."

Jo glanced around the room again, looking at where Zane and Carter stood. "Yeah, maybe, but they haven't. Who's the new sheriff? What happened to Cobb?" Jo looked at the tall, thin man that was obviously the new sheriff and sighed. She'd liked Cobb, he'd always seemed like a decent man. Life in the infirmary was boring and she was really going to miss having Cobb visit her. Now she'd be stuck talking with Stark's assistant Fargo. "_Good Lord, Fargo is a nice enough kid, but he is such a geek. And the obvious crush he has on me is both annoying and painful to see_."

"That's True Major. Why don't we skip that question." Henry replied, giving Allison a look to make sure she understood.

Allison nodded back at Henry but to Jo she said "Why don't you just rest for a while Major. Dr Deacon and I need to confer with Dr. Monroe and the sheriff about what has happened tonight."

Jo sighed with relief. "Yes Ma'am." She was tired and really could use the rest. "_Plus it has the added bonus that they'll stop running tests on me. Christ I hate all the tests."_ Jo layed down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was still a little dizzy and her head hurt worse than before.

Allison and Henry walked over to the others and quietly indicated they should all step out into the hallway, away from were Jo could hear them talking. Just as Fargo came up to the group Zane rounded on Allison and Henry demanding answers. "What's wrong with her? Or maybe I should ask who is she?"

Understanding what Zane was referring to Henry spoke up to try and reassure the younger man, at least reassure him as much as possible considering what had happened to Jo. "That's Jo…I mean that's our Jo."

Zane wasn't convinced and he was starting to worry that Jo was going to be lost to him forever. "How can you be sure? She thinks it's 2005 for Christ's sake. She has no idea who I am or even who Carter is. Hell she barely seemed to know who Allison was. How can you be sure that she didn't take another..uh, trip."

Henry smiled a little. This was actually the one good piece of news they had. "No exotic particles, in fact there's nothing to indicate that Jo went anywhere other than out into the woods."

Carter spoke up "Then what's wrong with her, amnesia? She was looking at me like she wished I was someplace else or someone else. It was kind of like when we first met, she just really didn't seem to be happy to see me." Carter thought back to when he'd first met Jo. "_God, I don't want to have to go through that again with her. She wasn't exactly the easiest person to get to know the first time around."_

Allison layed a hand on Jack's shoulder trying to comfort him. "Yes, that seems to be exactly what it is, amnesia. What I don't understand is why, her concussion really is pretty mild. In fact if it wasn't for the memory loss I'd send her home."

Grace stepped out of the infirmary and joined the group. She had been doing her own analysis on the equipment Jack had brought back from the woods. Equipment that Grace, herself, had loaned Jo. The tension within the group rose higher as they saw the look on Grace's face. Whatever Grace had found out the others could tell that she was very upset by it.

Henry moved closer to his wife putting his arm around her and drawing her close. "Grace?"

Grace pulled away and began to pace a little, trying to get her thoughts in order. She didn't understand how this could have happened. They'd been so careful about putting multiple fail safe's in place just to keep this from happening. "Jo…Jo doesn't have amnesia. The memories she's missing aren't locked up somewhere inside her brain." Grace took a deep breath before continuing. She…she doesn't have those memories at all anymore. At least not.. not inside of her. They're all recorded on the hard drive for the bio cortex recorder, but they've been wiped from her memory."

Zane was stunned and angry. "Why in the hell would you let her use one of those if you knew it could erase her entire life?" he snapped at Grace. He hated it when something messed with his brain, he liked the idea that something had done just that to Jo even less. His eyes drifted to the window where he could see Jo sleeping peacefully. _"She's right there. She's right there and I'm even farther away from being able to reach her than I was before."_

Grace felt terrible. She'd been working on adapting the bio cortex recorder to work with people that had suffered a serious trauma. Ones with a trauma so bad that their minds wouldn't allow them to deal with the memory of it. It was part of her PTSD program. The idea was that they would download a specific memory from the patient and erase it from their mind. That way the patient could simply view it on a screen without having to relive the experience over again. But the device was only supposed to target specific memories that had been programmed into it, not erase years of someone's life.

"I'm sorry." Grace said softly. "Jo said that she wanted…" But Grace stopped short. Memories or not Grace doubted very much that Jo would want her to share what she'd told her with everyone. Grace had given Jo one of the newer prototypes of the bio cortex recorder to use because Jo had said she needed to work a few things out and face a few fears. Jo had confided in Grace that she wanted to deal with her past so that she could figure out her future.

Henry stepped between his wife and a very angry Zane. "You know that Grace would never have given the device to Jo if she hadn't thought it was safe."

"Well apparently she thought wrong!" Zane yelled back, but then all the anger seemed to drain out of him. Henry was right. Grace would never have given Jo something she thought was dangerous. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair."

"Couldn't you just download the memories back into her?" Carter asked, the solution to fixing Jo seemed simple enough to him.

"No…at least not yet." Grace replied sadly. "I never designed a way to put the memories back. I never thought anyone would want those types of memories back." Grace was feeling incredibly guilty and a little stupid . "I never anticipated things going this wrong. I'll…I'll get to work on it right away, but I could use some help."

Zane let out a disgusted snort. He was back to being angry with Grace and was about to ask how she could have not anticipated something like this when Fargo cut him off.

"I'll help." Fargo said finally joining the conversation. "Jo shouldn't have to be stuck in 2005 any longer than necessary." Fargo shuddered at his own memories of back then. "It wasn't pleasant the first time around."

"Alright" Jack said. "In the mean time we'll just tell Jo what's happened over the last six years and explain that we're going to get her memories back for her."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Henry cut in quickly. Seeing the stunned expressions on everyone's face expect Fargo and Allison, Henry continued. "Jo…Jo had a lot to deal with back in 2005. More than anyone should really have had to handle. I think it's alright to tell her she's suffering from some memory loss, she seems to be figuring that out on her own anyway. But we should only talk about her life since then in the vaguest of terms with her. "

"Why?" Zane asked clearly frustrated with how things were progressing." What do you want me to do, walk around and pretend like she means nothing to me?" Zane didn't like Henry's plan at all and he didn't see why it would be necessary. He'd hacked Jo's file, nothing in it indicated there had been some deep dark secret with her life back then. "_There's no fucking way I can do this. No fucking way do I walk around and pretend like I don't care about her. What I'm just supposed to act like we never…that I never." _A picture of Jo in his arms, the two of them making love swam before Zane's eyes. "_How in the hell am I supposed to pretend that never happened!"_

Allison looked at Zane her face displaying all the sympathy she was feeling for what he was going through. She didn't know all the details of what had been wrong with Jo when the DoD had arranged for her to be brought to GD, but she knew it had been really serious. Allison took Zane's hand as she spoke to him. "I think Henry's right. For Jo it wouldn't mean anything other than someone telling her a story or her watching a movie. All the emotions, experience and knowledge she gained from any of the events of her life wouldn't be there. All we would do is upset her."

"Trust me, Jo is vulnerable enough right now as it is. We can't risk it." Henry told them sadly. He'd worked with Nathan and Jo's medical team when Jo had been brought to Eureka and he remembered vividly just how bad things had been for Jo back then.

"Fine, I won't say anything to her." Zane managed to ground out. He was unhappy with the decision Henry and Allison had made, but he didn't have enough facts to go against them just yet. "But you are not stopping me from seeing her." He said over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the infirmary doors.

Grace glanced through the window watching Zane approach Jo. "I don't understand how this could have happened. That particular function of the device can only be activated by a password. A password that only I know."

Jack was relieved to finally have something to do other than worry about what was happening to his friend. "I'll go back to where Zane found her. Maybe something happened out there that triggered the device."

"I'll go with you." Henry said. "The faster we can get Jo's memories back the better. She's already lived through this once, she doesn't need to do it again."

Jack and Henry headed off into the woods while Fargo went with Grace to her lab. Allison walked back into the infirmary and after checking Jo's vitals she moved away to give Zane some privacy.

Zane sat beside Jo watching her sleep. "_We're going to fix this JoJo."_ Zane had listened to what Henry had said and he'd play along for now. But he couldn't help himself, he reached out and took Jo's hand in his while he continued to watch her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there's a lot of discussion in this chapter about how difficult Jo's life was back in 2005. I've decided to explore a little of what might have made Jo leave the army and stay in Eureka and also what might have made "Enforcer" Jo different from Jo. Plus I needed a reason for Zane not to be able to simply tell Jo about them being together. <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
